Strawberry Kisses
by FluorescentAdolescent3
Summary: She tastes like strawberries. FioLee.


"No, no, you have to close your eyes."

"But, if I close my eyes, I won't be able to see you."

"Hm, that is true."

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Hey, who's the one that spent all of last night watching tons of romantic comedies? I think I'm a freaking wizard at first kisses by now."

Cracking one sapphire blue eye open, Fionna can't contain the teasing smirk on her lips. "You watch romantic comedies?"

"Shush," Marshall Lee places a hand over Fionna's mouth, silencing the blonde girl, his other hand nervously picking at the two twin scars on his neck. "You're not making this any easier, you know."

"Sowee," The muffled apology came from Fionna, and she shut both of her eyes tight, the ends crinkling up in the cutest fashion, making Marshall Lee's heart go_ bumpbump_ in his chest.

"Okay, okay. Now, we both have to close our eyes, tight. And then … um, I'll just lean over and … kiss you. Easy enough." Marshall Lee removes his hand from Fionna's face, but not before ever so nonchalantly caressing the creamy curve of her cheek. He places both hands in his lap and laces his fingers together, taking the deepest breath he could manage.

In all his 1000+ years of existence, Marshall Lee had never experienced the magic of a first kiss. Shocking, as irresistible as this vampire rock star/king was, he had never known the touch of another's lips on his own.

Sure, he had had plenty of groupies of all shapes and colors flock to him like he was some kind of chick magnet (in which he was extremely proud of), but Marshall Lee had always been on more of the shy side when it came to feelings, and feelings was something he lacked in with all these other girls.

Fionna the Human was a different story, a different category all together.

She was the peanut butter to his jelly, the sun to his moon. She was his best friend, his everything. She was special, and the moment that he had finally broke down and confessed his extreme lack in kissing knowledge, she didn't laugh, or point, or even smile.

She only wrapped her arms around his waist (because she's so tiny, compared to him), buried her face in his chest and said, "I'll help you."

But that was easier said than done, because after much, much poking and prodding on Marshall Lee's part, Fionna spilled the beans on her first kiss, and how it had been with a boy named Monty, and how he had smelled heavily of potato salad and was from Saliva City.

She claimed it had been a complete disaster, and that sometimes she wished she could get her kiss-ginity back.

So, being the great best friend that he was, Marshall Lee made up the corniest, most random chant and screamed it out over the balcony while Fionna laughed until tears came to her eyes so that he could to make it seem like the whole Monty/potato salad thing had never happened, and that Fionna was indeed a lip virgin.

Now the pair was sitting atop of Marshall Lee's bed, in his bedroom, curtains drawn, face to face. He had never been so scared in his life.

"You're stalling." Fionna says, both eyes open now, and her hands are cold as they touch his own, tenderly, reassuringly. "Don't be scared, it's not like I'm going to eat you or anything."

"I know, I know," Marshall Lee scratches at his bites again, a habit he has developed within his lifetime. It was something he did to calm himself, distract himself. "This is my first time, you know?"

"Well, thanks to you and your radical talent at producing rhymes, it's mine too." Fionna smiles at him.

Her bunny hat had been carelessly tossed aside, and her honey blonde hair fell in helixes down her shoulders. Even in the darkness (because Marshall Lee prefers it that way), her cerulean orbs are still shimmering, still shiny, still sparkling as they always do.

And Marshall Lee keeps thinking that he has never seen someone so beautiful.

"Come on," She punches him lightly, playfully on his upper arm. "Let's just get this chizz over with."

"Um, alright." Marshall Lee's stomach is tingling, and he inhales, and exhales, and inhales again, and tries to exhale, but the air is caught in between his throat and mouth and it sits there, forming a large lump of nervousness.

He quickly runs his tongue over his chapped lips, and he digs his fingers into the side of his leg.

_It's just a kiss. It's just a kiss. It's just a kiss, but it's my first. And it's with Fionna. _

Fionna's eyes are still shining, and a smile spreads out evenly on her face. "You ready?"

"Yeah," Marshall Lee nods, too quickly, but the tension building up in his chest is beginning to get unbearable. He's never been so excited, yet so nervous in his life. "I'm ready."

"Okay, on the count of three. One."

Fionna scoots closer to him on the bed.

"Two."

She places one hand gracefully on his shoulder, and gently guides his trembling fingers so that they are touching her cheek. Her skin is warm.

"Three."

Fionna leans in, and so does Marshall Lee, and he's ready, he's so ready for this, and he can feel her hot breath tickling his nose and-

"Sir, there is a man downstairs who says … oh."

Candy Butler, Marshall Lee's faithful servant and friend, blushes fiercely as he takes in the sight of the pair that had just come so close to locking lips. The butler lightly sets down a slip of paper on Marshall Lee's dresser.

"Oh, my … ehem, _excuse _me. I-I didn't mean to barge in so rudely and unannounced, I just-just thought that the King would be … alone. I'll-I'll be going now. Bye."

Candy Butler coughs awkwardly, brushes invisible crumbs from his jacket and then is gone as quickly as he came, closing the bedroom door behind him.

"Okay, that was w-"

But Marshall Lee never has time to complete his sentence because Fionna's lips attack his own, making him swallow his words and before his mind even has time to comprehend the fact that _he was having his first kiss with Fionna the Human_, her hand were pressing into his chest, pushing him backwards and then she's straddling his hips.

He's new at this and not exactly sure where to put his hands, not even sure if he's kissing her correctly, but there are multicolored fireworks bursting behind his eyelids. He never wants this to stop.

But of course, all good things must come to an end, and while his lips are still puckered, Fionna has pulled away, and she's giggling like a hyena being tickled.

As soon as the kiss began, it was over. Nothing more than twenty seconds, but Marshall Lee's chest is still ablaze.

"You should totally see your face right now." Fionna is still giggling, and she flicks a loose strand of hair away from her eyes. She still on top of him, and his hands are shaking, but they fit nicely on her hips.

"That was like … the best kiss ever."

"It was your first kiss," Fionna taps his nose with her index finger, and cups both of his cheeks in her hands, leaning down until her mouth is hovering over his. "And there is plenty more where that came from."

Then she kisses him again.

She tastes like strawberries.

* * *

_Hey, hey, hey._

_It's me again. Ali. Yup._

_So, yeah, here's a fluffy piece of Marshall Lee and Fionna having their first kiss (although, technically, it's not Fionna's first time). _

_I don't really have a song that accompanies this, but I would like one! When (or if) you review, could you please leave a song suggestion that would fit well with this? I'll totally give it a listen. Please and thank you. _

_Oh! One more thing. I don't know for sure if Marshall Lee even has a butler, but just for the sake of this, he does. _


End file.
